Naraku’s Obsession
by Ziana
Summary: Naraku is infatuated by the lovely Kagome...whether it is because he sees her as Inuyasha's or for some other reason...and he is determined to have her...[This is a Inu/Kag fanfic...NOT Nar/Kag]
1. Naraku's Dream

Please R/R. . .this is my first fanfic and I am hope everyone likes it. . .well on to the fic ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku sat in a chair opposite from his bed, tightly gripping the arms of the chair. Kagome stood next to the bed slowly striping as she walked towards Naraku. Kagome threw her shirt across the room not caring where it landed. As she stood before him, Naraku gripped her hips and pulled her down to sit on his lap. His hands traveled up her back as he slowly brought her head down to his. Her lips were a breath away from his. . .  
  
[knock, knock, knock ]  
  
Naraku's eyes shot open. His eyes were opaque and unseeing, still unable to tell the difference from his dream and the present. . .  
  
[knock, knock, knock]  
  
With the sleep finally cleared from his eyes Naraku gets up and walks to the door. "What the Hell do you want?!" he yelled as he opened the door and saw the messenger.  
  
More than a little frightened the messenger stood up straight trying to hide his fears. "Word has just arrived that Inuyasha and his companions will soon arrive at the Kasuka Valley." The Kasuka valley was a little over ten miles away from Narakus' hidden castle.  
  
An evil grin spread across Naraku's face. Finally, you will be mine Kagome. . .As soon as I get you away from that hanyou. Naraku dismissed the messenger with a flick of his wrist.  
  
The messenger stood there unsure of what to do. He knew when he was being dismissed.but he had yet to get paid for his information. The messenger finally made up his mind and stepped forward. "Um. . .Sir?"  
  
Naraku turned his head and lifted a brow. "You have more information for me?"  
  
"No sir.about my pay-" That was as far as he got as a blast of power hit the messenger throwing him back against the wall. His flesh burned away and all that was left of him was a skeleton, which quickly turned into dust.  
  
Naraku looked down at the former messenger with disgust. "You there," he said to a guard that escorted the messenger to him. The guard immediately wiped all trace of emotion of his face. It was dangerous to show any emotion in Naraku's presence. "Clean this mess up and get out of my sight."  
  
The floor was spotless within five minutes. All the while Naraku pondered on as to how he was going to separate Inuyasha from Kagome. . .  
  
An evil smile spread across his face and a laugh so filled with hate and determination all who heard it shivered with fright and did their best to stay scarce.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*-MEANWHILE- *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha, who was presently going through her bag that she insisted on taking every time she returned from her world, looked up. What he saw caused him to sincerely regret going through her things.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" A fuming Kagome stood above him with her hands on her hips and a scowl that caused even Shippo to run and hide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to all of you Naraku/Kagome fans but this will not be one of those fanfics. . .What happened was in his dreams and will stay there. . .Sorry but I'm a Inu/Kag fan ^.^ 


	2. Miroku's Disappearance

Inuyasha, who sat sulking after his latest row of "sits", looked as if he was going to kill Kagome. She seemed obvious to Inu's glares as she pet the sleeping kitsune who was curled up in her lap. Sango sat polishing her Hiraikotsu, while Miroku lay at her feet unconscious.  
  
"I-Inu ca-can you g-go get so-some fire wo-wood?" Kagome asked as the cold winds blew over the group.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome," Miroku declared holding her hand. "I will keep you warm." He sat next to her and put his arms around her. Soon his hand started to "slip" and traveled down to her backside. Soon a there was the sound of Miroku hitting the ground. He moved his hand up to his sore cheek that currently had a red handprint on it. "Why did you do that? I was only trying to keep you warm," he declared all innocence.  
  
"HENTAI! If you want to keep me warm got get some firewood and build a fire!" Kagome shouted her cheeks still red from embracement. The low growling from Inu and the death glares from Sango made Miroku get up hastily and run into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IN THE WOODS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku ran around gathering firewood with a wicked grin on his face. I wander if I can convince Sango to go on a moonlit walk with me, a romantic evening under the stars with her. . .  
  
He was to busy thinking of ways to get Sango to take a walk he did not notice a shadowy figure in close proximity tree. The figure snapped a nearby branch. Let's see how easily he scares. . .  
  
Miroku figured it was just some animal, until he heard another branch snap. "Who is there?" He called out as he grabbed the beads wrapped around his hand. "Show yourself!" The shadowy figure jumped down in front of Miroku. "You! But-" That was as far as he got as he slowly started to drift off into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BACK AT CAMP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did you call this place again?"  
  
"Feh, I already told you. Can't you remember anything?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "We are in the Kasuka valley. We got word from a villager. . .you do remember what a villager is don't you?. . .he said that there was a shard in this area." Inu spoke to her as if she was a child who needed everything spell out. This really pissed Kagome off. "Is there anything else you would like to know?" He asked with a big smile, glad he got the reaction he wanted from Kagome.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome decided to ignore Inu and turned to Sango. "Where is Miroku? It doesn't take that long to get wood."  
  
Sango, who was wondering the same thing, looked over at Kagome with an 'I don't care' look on her face. "He probably found some willing woman to bear his child." Looking down at her Hiraikotsu she muttered, "That baka better be back soon. . ." She took her eyes off her Hiraikotsu and glanced towards the woods. "Real soon. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Please review...  
  
Fangirl and Kintrasero- Thankx for the help  
  
And thank you to everyone else who reviewed. . .I'm glad you like it ^.^ 


	3. No Where to be Found

"Miroku!. . .Miroku!" Sango, Kagome, and Shippo shouted as the wondered the forest. Freezing rain had started pouring a half hour ago. There was still no sign of Miroku. The group has been searching for over an hour. Inu decided it was best if they spilt up so he went running off threw the trees while the others searched the forest closest to camp.  
  
"Miroku wouldn't have just wondered off like this. Something had to have happened to him." Sango's eyes darted from one side to the other trying to spot something that would help them find Miroku.  
  
Kagome with hers eyes glazed over kept whispering, "It's all my fault. . .I- If I hadn't asked him to go. . ." Her eyes filled with tears as she slowly dragged her numb body through the forest. Maybe if I had gone with him. . . or at least not let him leave all by alone. . .Kagome was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not see the tree root sticking up from the ground. Seconds later, there was a loud 'thud'. She opened her eyes and let out a piercing scream.  
  
Not five feet from her was a puddle of blood. Next it there was a bundle of sticks.  
  
Inuyasha, having heard her scream, arrived by her side the same time as Sango. "Kagome what happened?"  
  
She just laid there on the ground speechless. Finally, she managed to point over towards the blood.  
  
Inu turned his head and looked over to where she was pointing. His stomach turned at the strong smell of blood. How could I have missed that smell? He looked over at Kagome's pale complexion and dull eyes and knew the answer. "Sango, get her back to camp."  
  
Sango, who was just as dazed as Kagome, started up at Inu. Her eyes clouded with pain, sorrow, and confusion. When the words finally sank in, she looked at Kagome and nodded. "Come on Kagome lets go back to camp and sit by the fire-" Realizing what she said she looked down at Kagome who just sat there unseeing. Sango helped her up and started walking back towards camp. "Inu-" She turned to talk to him but he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha watched from the trees as Sango took Kagome back to camp. All the while Shippo sat on her shoulder trying to comfort her. As soon as they were back at camp and settled in Inu took off. He returned to where they found the blood, but he could only smell Miroku's scent. . .  
  
He patrolled the area and sure enough, he found another scent. . .Naraku's. "You bastard," he ran off in the direction of his scent. Miroku has been with him for over an hour. . .Kamichikuso you better not be dead you baka.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell happened?" Miroku opened his eyes to darkness. Where am I? I cannot see anything. He tries to sit up but falls back to the floor in pain. As he starts to lose consciousness, he hears a buzzing sound. What is that noise? His vision wavers but his is still able to make out the outline of something. I have seen them before, but what. . .hell wasps. Then that means it was Nara- Before he could finish his thought he black out.  
  
"He is stronger than I thought. No matter he won't cause a problem." The shadowy figure opened a door and left the room. I will see you soon Kagome. . . An evil smile full of lust and purpose crossed his face. He walked down to his room. If all goes accordingly that hanyou should be arriving in the Taosu Mountains. Evil laughter filled the air. Leaving Kagome without his protection. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chappy up. . .I had finals -.- . . .grrrrr. . .anyway you know the drill. . .R/R 


End file.
